


To the moon and back

by Vanillalattae95



Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Oikawa's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillalattae95/pseuds/Vanillalattae95
Summary: Iwaizumi knew from a very young age, Oikawa was going to be his partner for life. Nothing could tear them apart. Sure they were miles apart, but the love they have for each other was far stronger than anything the universe could throw at them.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DARLING, HARDWORKING BOY OIKAWA. I love him so much that I can't even begin to put into words how much I love him. He's hardworking, passionate, determined and just a huge dork. He's got such a special place in my heart and I loved writing this fic in honor of his birthday.

Iwaizumi knew from a very young age, Oikawa was going to be his partner for life. He knew that no matter where they went or what they decided to do, they were always a constant in each other’s lives. They’ve been together since they were infants and now as young adults, Iwaizumi was more than sure that he and Oikawa were destined to be together.

Oikawa has been in Argentina for a few months now and despite having gotten used to the distance, it doesn’t make not being together any easier. It actually really sucks. Sure they talk almost daily and that helps, but sometimes it gets to be too much and they ache for each other.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Iwaizumi asks gently. They’ve been on the phone for about an hour, but Oikawa hasn’t said a whole lot which is unusual. Normally when they talk, Oikawa goes on for hours about some new restaurant he found or how brutal practice has been. But tonight, he’s less excited in his responses and is more quiet than usual.

“What? Oh, nothing Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbles.

“Don’t lie to me,” Iwaizumi says. “I know we’re in different time zones, but I still know when you’re lying. So spit it out before it eats you up inside.”

Iwaizumi can hear Oikawa sigh on the other end of the phone. “Well for starters, it’s my birthday and I’m spending it alone in my sad little apartment,” Oikawa says plopping on his couch. “My teammates are still just my teammates, I don’t have any friends out here, I’m still not great at Spanish so I can’t really make any friends and I think I’ve gotten sunburnt.”

Iwaizumi frowns at the thought of Oikawa struggling. 

“And I miss you. A lot,” Oikawa whispers. He can feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes and Oikawa tries to fight them, but a few fall down his cheek anyway.

“I miss you too,” Iwaizumi replies softly. “And trust me, this is just as hard for me.”

“I know it’s selfish, but I want you here with me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, trying not to cry. “I want to be able to kiss you, hug you, touch you, but you’re not here. I know that’s not your fault, but it’s my birthday, you’re not here and I’m sad.”

Oikawa hates that he feels this way, like a brat who didn’t get his way. He doesn’t like feeling like he’s entitled to having his best friend with him on his birthday when they’re a continent apart, because it’s not fair to Iwaizumi. But god, he just misses him so much that sometimes he can’t help the selfish wants that bubble inside him.

“I know it’s hard baby,” Iwaizumi hums. “And you know I’d do anything to take that pain away.”

“I know,” Oikaw responds softly. Suddenly there’s a knock at the door, which is odd considering it’s almost 9:30 p.m.

“Why don’t you go check the door?” Iwaizumi suggests. “Maybe it’s the gift I sent you.”

“It’s late here Iwa-chan, I doubt they’re delivering this late,” Oikawa puffs but gets up regardless.

“Maybe they’re running late,” Iwaizuzmi says and Oikawa can see his boyfriend shrug. 

Oikawa wraps himself in his purple alien blanket before trudging over to his door. Whoever it is bothering him this late and while he’s on the phone with Iwaizumi better have a good explanation. Oikawa grumbles as his bare feet walk across the cold floor before swinging the door open.

He’s about to scold whoever is bothering him when he sees the familiar black hoodie with a tiny green alien on the top right corner. Before him stood Iwaizumi. Oikawa drops his phone and jumps into Iwaizumi’s arms, practically knocking them both over. He can’t help the tears that escape and dampen Iwaizumi’s sweatshirt.

“Happy birthday baby,” Iwaizumi laughs as he staggers to keep him and Oikawa from falling on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa sobs into Iwaizumi’s neck.

“You think I was going to miss your birthday? Not a chance,” Iwaizumi says smiling into Oikawa’s hair.

“What about school? How did you afford to get out here?” Oikawa asks, pulling Iwaizumi inside.

“American schools are weird, I don’t start until August,” Iwaizumi says shutting the door behind him. “As for how I paid to get out here, Mom and Dad helped pay for me to come. They said something about how I was becoming ‘insufferable without my precious Tooru’ so they helped me buy a ticket out here.”

Oikawa cries again because he can’t believe Iwaizumi is actually here. Standing in front of him, holding his hand and laughing at him because Oikawa’s “always been an ugly crier.”

“You know you should be nicer to me since it’s my birthday,” Oikawa pouts when they lay on his bed. 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes because leave it to Oikawa to pull the “it’s my birthday” card to try and get his way. But Iwaizumi leans over and littered small kisses across Oikawa’s face until his pout goes away because everyone knows he can’t really say no to Oikawa.  
Oikawa finally smiles after being covered in kisses from Iwaziumi and forces him to lay down with him. Iwaizumi instinctively opens his arms so Oikawa can cuddle up beside him, his head tucked under Iwaizumi’s chin and Iwaizumi’s left hand resting on Oikawa’s hip. They’ve been separated for months, but they fall back into their routine so easily and it’s comforting.

Oikawa takes Iwaizumi’s right hand into his and hums as he traces random patterns on Iwaizumi’s palm. They’re usually constellation patterns and Oikawa has Iwaizumi guess what constellation it is. Iwaizumi sucked at it when they first started playing that game, but over the last few years, he’s gotten extremely good at it. They lay like that for what feels like hours when Iwaizumi sits up, pulling Oikawa with him.

“Hey, you want your gift now or later?” he asks, carding his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

“Hmm, if it’s close by, now,” Oikawa grins. “If not, then it can wait until morning.”

Iwaizumi smiles before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small rectangular box. Oikawa looks at it curiously when Iwaizumi hands him the box. Iwaizumi nudges him, urging him to open the box. Oikawa smiles when he opens the box and sees what’s inside. It’s a silver bracelet, with phases of the moon on the band. 

“Iwa-chan, it’s beautiful,” Oikawa whispers. “Why the phases of the moon though?”

He dangles the bracelet on his fingers, admiring the way it shines under the moonlight coming through his window. He hands it to Iwaizumi, silently asking him to put the bracelet on him. 

“I got this to represent us,” Iwaizumi explains, latching the bracelet on Oikawa’s wrist. “Just like the moon, we’re both going through different phases of our lives. But no matter what phase of life we’re in, we will always be by each other’s side, and the way I feel about you will never change.

“Plus, I have one to match,” Iwaizumi says with a small smile, holding up his wrist.

Oikawa can feel warm tears falling down his cheeks again. He’s so overwhelmed by Iwaizumi’s gestures and the love he has for Iwaizumi that he doesn’t know what to do with all of these emotions, so he cries.

“Hey no, why are you crying?” Iwaizumi asks, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

“Because, you’re here with me. And I’m so stupidly in love with you that it gets a little overwhelming,” Oikawa laughs.

“That’s a good thing though, isn’t it?” Iwaizumi asks, confused.

“Of course it is! It just gets hard sometimes being away from you, you know?” Oikawa says, eyes red from the tears rolling down his face. “I wish you could be here with me always.”

“I know baby,” Iwaizumi says cupping Oikawa’s cheeks, “but always remember you live in my heart and I live in yours, Tooru.”

“God, you’re perfect,” Oikawa sniffles, finally smiling again. “An absolute sap, but fucking perfect.”

“I’m definitely not perfect,” Iwaizumi chuckles. “And I wouldn’t say I’m a sap. Hopeless romantic who is madly in love with his boyfriend? That sounds more like me.”

“Either way, you’re perfect to me,” Oikawa says pressing a chaste kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. 

Iwaizumi smiles against Oikawa’s lips before connecting them again. He cups Oikawa’s cheeks as he kisses him slowly, deeply and so full of love that it leaves Oikawa breathless when they pull apart. They spend the rest of the night tangled in each other's arms, Iwaizumi leaving Oikawa breathless with every kiss and Oikawa tracing every part of Iwaizumi, committing his features to memory. It’s around midnight when they both realize how exhausted they are and begin to doze off.

“Hey Hajime,” Oikawa murmurs, cuddling closer to Iwaizumi. “I love you, more than all the stars in the universe.”

“I love you too Tooru,” Iwazumi whispers, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. “And I fall even more in love with you with each passing day.”

Iwaizumi fell asleep knowing he and Oikawa had a love greater than anything the universe could throw at them. He knew that despite the physical distance between, nothing could ever break them apart -- a part of Oikawa lived in him and he in Oikawa. And knowing that made being in love with his best friend absolutely worth it.


End file.
